


||DREAM SMP HEADCANONS & THEORY ONESHOTS||

by Theallmightyrandom



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Streamers
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Ghostbur, Jschlatt - Freeform, Schlatt - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sbi, skep, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theallmightyrandom/pseuds/Theallmightyrandom
Summary: Just a oneshot book for my theories and headcannons about the Dream SMP! I'll add TW's at the top of the chapter if there ever needed to be one for whatever reason.
Kudos: 3





	1. 'GHOSTBUR' & TOMMY; "Schlatt?"

**Author's Note:**

> TAKEN PLACE AFTER TOMMY DIED TO DREAM. This chapter is a headcannon and a theory mixed together. :]

"Where am I?" Tommy had woken up in a state of confusion and feeling absolutely awful, he was sat on the ground in an unknown area with a tall man looking down upon him. The boy rubbed his eyes and slowly lifted his head to look up, the first thing he noticed was the tall man standing over him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Tommy?... Welcome to the afterlife" The man croaked.

Tommy jumped up and pulled his brother into his arms "GHOSTBUR!" he yelled into Wilbur "We can visit people together now! Just like you did with me and all my friends! Or even better we could just not go back!" Tommy toned down his voice a bit.

Wilbur didn't remember any of this. "Visit people? Like what I did with your friends? Ghostbur? I never went back to the surface, I never left the afterlife, only once."

Tommy stepped backwards away from Wilbur after he had said this just to make sure this was the real Wilbur he was talking to, it certainly was, but there was also certainly a difference. He wasn't wearing a yellow sweater, he was wearing the exact same outfit he was wearing when he died the day he blew up Schlatt's L'Manberg. Tommy was shocked and confused, was this even the Ghostbur he thought he was talking to when he was still alive? Who really was the real Wilbur?

"You don't remember visiting us? You were always there for me-" Tommy was cut off

"Tommy.. The last time we spoke and the only time I went to the surface was when you and Tubbo were sitting on the bench on the edge of a cliff when you defeated Dream in the disc war. Remember? I talked to you guys through the jukebox." 

Tommy froze up. He did remember that but he just brushed it off like it was nothing, he thought it was quite weird actually. Suddenly.. There was a realization.. The only other person who was dead was..

"Schlatt" Tommy murmured

Wilbur suddenly looked very serious

..

.

"Tell me everything you know about this Ghostbur guy Tommy."


	2. TECHNO & PHIL; A Little, Lost Piglin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKEN PLACE WHEN PHIL FOUND TECHNO BEFORE DREAM SMP WAS FOUNDED AND POPULATED. This is a headcannon!

Techno was a young, lost, orphan piglin who just so happened to stumble upon a portal while helplessly roaming The Nether like any other piglin would do, it's all they do really. Out of curiosity he got too close to the mysterious thick purple mist, he fell out of the other side of the portal immediately falling on the ground into the middle of the woods.

He didn't exactly know what he was touching but it had a weird texture to say the least, Techno looked down to try and identify what exactly he was touching.

'Grass?' it looked a lot different from his home.

This place was not like his home at all, it wasn't even close. Techno's eyes lit up at the sight of this new unexplored land, it looked so much more lively then his home. He stood up from where he fell onto the ground and brushed himself off, everything was so new to him. He started to walk around a bit, the trees were so fascinating to him, they were so different. 

Techno found himself in a field, he wasn't even in the middle of the woods anymore. Suddenly there was a rustling noise within then woods he just walked out of.

A man with giant feathery wings walked out from what seemed to be a pathway from the woods. 'A human? That's exactly what I was warned about!' Techno stared at the man with his tiny sword in fighting position getting ready to take on whatever was coming his way. The man walked towards Techno 

'a piglin in the woods? really?'

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" The man assured the young piglin.

Techno slowly took down his sword as the man took out a golden nugget from his pocket and offered it to Techno. The man saw this as a perfect opportunity to befriend a piglin but he didn't really know how to.

Techno took the offering and appreciated it quietly.

"Here, take this, I think you'll like it" the man looked around "where did you come from.. There's no portal he- oh" he spotted the portal that had been closed before, the piglin must've opened it. The man glanced at Techno "well.. Stay safe out here, if you need anything I'm around, I just live in a cottage very very close to this portal so I'll be walking around here a lot. Or.. You could just leave and go back to your home.. Whatever works really.. Maybe you have family.."

Techno didn't. He was actually an orphan himself and had nowhere to go, The Nether was really depressing compared to this place.

Phil pat the young piglins head and walked away to go back to what he was originally gonna do, he took out his axe from his backpack and started swinging at a tree for firewood. At the time he was living in a cottage with his 2 sons Wilbur and Tommy, they had a fireplace in the living room and it was getting closer to winter which meant it was getting colder too. 

Phil chopped down the tree and got 2 small logs out of it which is what he needed anyways, he threw the logs over his shoulder, carried it across the field that separated one side of the woods from the other and successfully made it back throwing the logs into the big pile of logs he had stored in the backyard of his cottage. Phil turned around to go back to the front of the cottage and enter the house but there was the little piglin he had seen earlier- it followed him back to his house?

"Hey.. You can go it's okay.. I left for a reason.." Phil looked down at him

"No" Techno muttered in a small voice "can.. Can.. I stay please.."

Phil smiled at him.. a piglin? Really? 

"Sure.. You can stay"


	3. SKEPPY & BAD; Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A JOKE PIECE THIS ISN'T A HEADCANNON NOR A THEORY. Takes place in the present.

Skeppy and Bad were mining in the cave close in front of their new home far from everyone else, none of them could find any diamonds like they intended for their mining trip.

A lot of time had passed and eventually they found a pool of lava covered in obsidian from a waterfall nearby that had interfered with the lava.

"If only we had a diamond pickaxe.." Skeppy sighed

Bad glanced over at him

"BAD PLEASE NO!"

Bad continued to bash the poor diamond boys head against the obsidian in replacement of a diamond pickaxe.

"I'M SORRY SKEPPY BUT PAIN IS ONLY TEMPORARY!"


End file.
